Fighting For Her Chance
by StrangeButWonderful
Summary: Sam Greene in an up and coming diva, and when a person she was trying so hard to ignore comes back into her life, does she resist, or does she finally get over her own issues? SLASH
1. Meet Sam

Disclaimer; I don't own any recognizable characters, I only own my OC, Sam Greene.

She walked backstage, panting from her loss, stalking towards her bag, just wanting to escape the monstrosity of the match she had just participated in."Hey Sam!' A male voice called out, and she cursed audibly, turning with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. "What?" The man in question chuckled and shook his head, "Hey ease up. You'll get out of those stupid matches in due time. Nodoby gets anywhere without working for it" She relaxed and sighed. "Do you think she'll ever realize?" His eyes scoped around, looking for any potential eavesdroppers, and finding none, nodded his head.

"She's not totally daft. Anyway, I have a match, so catch you on the flipside?" She snickered, and smiled, "Been hanging around the younger guys, Steve? I'll talk to you later, man" Sam walked off towards the locker room, hoping to any deity that was listening that the locker room be empty so she could just leave and go back to her nice and cozy hotel room. Her luck wasn't on par, when she pushed open the heavy door and saw Mickie James leaning up against the far wall.

"Sam! I caught the match. She really did a number on you" Sam grimaced and shoudered her bag. "It's all part of the job, right? What are you still doing here?" Sam asked, bending over one of the sinks and washing the cakey makeup and sweat from her face, revealing the yellowish bruise underneath her left eye, and the redness on her cheek. "Jesus, what happened to your face?" Mickie cried, staring at the wound.

Sam smiled wryly, "You know me, always in a fight." Before Mickie could reply, a voice came from the open doorway, "The fights always seem to find you". Sam stiffened and curled her hands into fists, and turned to face the redhead in the doorway. Her eyes hardened, and the harsh words Amy said to her after jumping to conclusions after seeing Sam and Matt together in a diner running through her mind and she tensed, "What are you doing here?" Amy smiled, and gestured to the hallway, "I'm here to see Jeff."

"Well go and see him. I'm leaving. Gooduck in your match, Mickie. I'll see you later." Amy stepped aside, and watched as Sam stalked down the hallway, and took her iPod out, violently shoving the buds into her ears, and ignoring her surroundings.

"What's her problem?" Amy looked at Mickie from her position half in the room, and was surprised when Mickie glared at her.

"What's your problem? Matt was her bestfriend and you ruined it, and she felt like she had to leave the WWE just to get away from him and you." Amy's jaw set into a stubborn position, and she looked harshly at the wall, "She was getting too close to him." Mickie just shook her head, her brown hair swishing around her, and exited the room, pushing past Amy and not looking back or apologizing, leaving Amy stunned, and the tall redhead shrugged, before leaving to go find Jeff.

(*********)

Sam walked towards her shitty rental car, angry at Amy, and angry at herself for reacting to her presence. She thought she had gotten over that months ago, after she had made her feelings clear by demanding she not be near Matt anymore.

She plopped into the seat and punched the steering wheel, venting her frustrations, and turning the key so violently the metal twisted in her hand, and tore out of the parking lot, only just norrowly missing an oncoming car. "Sorry!" was yelled out the window, the call of a hot shower and a soft, big bed too hard to resist. She practically ran to her hotel room, muscles sore and stiff, wanting nothing more than to collapse on the huge bed and fall asleep.

She was well on her way to doing the latter, when her phone rang, playing Live For The Moment, indicating a call from a person she hadn't talked to in years. Wearily, she accepted the call, sighing out a hello, and waiting for the man she knew so well to start talking. "Hey, Sam. I know it's late, but I was wondering if, while you were in the area, you wanted to come here for a few drinks. I'm sure Jeff and Beth miss you." She paused, thinking about it, and answered, "Sure, that sounds nice. Get together with all the guys, just like old times. I'll see you next week sometime." and she hung up before she could get a reply.

She rolled to face the ceiling and put her hands on her face. What am I getting myself into? After the call, she tried to get asleep, but the frustration about the match and nervousness about seeing Matt again prevented her from dozing off, and she rolled out of bed the next morning looking like crap, and she avoided all mirrors with a wince.

The week passed slowly for Sam, seven days of mediocre matches, no wins, and endless frustration that made her want to hit something. She started to get nervous the closer she drove towards Cameron, hoping that the night ended without any drama from Amy. She shook her head and hoped that one day she'd get up the courage to actually say what she wanted to the redhead, but so far, she always chickened out at the last moment, despite encouragement from Jeff and Shane.

Sam made it into the town at around 6 p.m., and driving into the driveway at Matt's house. "I'm here!" She called out, and almost getting bowled over by an overzealous Shannon, and Julie following behind, softly chastising him for almost bowling this poor girl over. "Oh don't worry, I'm used to it. You must be Julie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sam" She held out her hand to Julie, and she took it, smiling warmly at her.

Amy stood on the stairs, having a weird flash of jealously seeing Matt bound down the stairs and grab up Sam in his arms, spinning her around and dropping a kiss on the top of her head, smiling the whole time. She shook her head and silently excused herself into the bathroom, taking a moment to compose herself before going back out there and greeting Sam. Amy's sudden dissapearance didn't go unnoticed by Sam, and her heart sank, thinking that any move on her part to become friends with her was a no go, and her smile flickered, before she pasted a fake smile on, and walked inside with everyone else. She failed to notice the knowing look Beth shot both her and Amy, before hiding a wicked smile and beckoning to Jeff.

The night passed without any hitches, a dinner of pizza around the T.V, watching a horror movie that Shane and Jeff spent most of the time poking fun at, and having fun. When the time came for people to get some sleep, Beth convieniently neglected to mention that all the rooms were full and only the spare room, where Amy was staying, had an extra bed. Sam narrowed her eyes when Beth tried to pass herself off as innocent as if this were an accident, and stalked into the room, dropping her bags on the unused bed and swearing. Beth was going to get in come morning.


	2. Dreams

_**"*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters you recognize, I only own my OC, Sam Greene. (Dream Sequence) **_

_**(She felt silk around her wrists, tugging at it, but the material didn't give. A soft, featherlight touch along her thigh made her arch up into the feeling and utter a soft moan. "So soft." Another touch, this time harder, sliding into her center, making her thrash her head around, pushing up to meet the fingers, a husky voice in her ear, "Come for me.. Sammy")**_ Sam groggily woke up, foggy eyes staring at the ceiling as her mind tried to catch up with her, and she realized where she was; In the spare bedroom in Matt Hardy's house. Turning her head, Sam caught sight of Amy in the next bed, and she cursed, remembering Beth's seethrough attempt at getting them to talk and not be hostile. Sam growled, angry that Beth thought she had any right in interfering, but she knew she was only trying to help. The clock read 7:15, and she groaned, pulling herself up out of bed, and to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror and advancing straight to the shower, standing under the steaming hot streams of water, her skin going red underneath it. A knock on the door shook her out of her trance, and Amy's voice called out "Are you in there, Sam?"

Groaning, Sam turned off the water and slung a towel around herself, opening the door and letting the steam billow out, outlining Amy's figure in the doorway. "She's all yours." Walking to her bag sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed she slept in, she pulled out a pair of old, worn jeans and a shirt, only just keeping upright, needing coffee before she fully woke up. Stumbling zombie-like to the kitchen, aromas of coffee assaulted her nose, and she poured herself a cup, greeting Beth and Jeff, who had been standing near the refridgerator, whispering and obviously planning something.

"What are we doing today?" Taking a sip, she narrowed her eyes at Beth, vowing to get back at her somehow, for making the whole night awkward when she had to share a room with Amy. "What we do everyday Pinky." Beth giggled, and turned around, avoiding Sam's glare. "I have no plans for today, so I guess we could see how it turns out later. Matt's planning on fishing, I think." Sam nodded, draining the rest of her coffee and turning and accidentally bumping into Shane, his hands shooting out to grab her and prevent her from falling. "Easy there, Sammy". Something about the name made Sam frown, but she sheepishly smiled and apologized to him, opening the front door and taking a seat on the wooden bench out there, taking a cigarette out of her jeans pocket and lighting it up. The door opened and she looked up, and saw Amy walk through the door, looking gorgeous in a pair of shorts and a singlet. "Mind if I sit?" Sam shook her head "Go ahead. Fag?" Amy shook her head, and looked out towards the grass. "What's bothering you?" "Why does it matter to you? If I recall, your the one that told me to stay away from Matt, my best friend. Don't pretend that you actually worry about how I feel." She took a hard puff on the smoke and blew it out hard, trying so hard not to just stand up and walk away from her. "I'm sorry. It's not much, and I'm not much of an apologizer, but I'm, sorry. Take it, or leave it. Shane's looking for you."

With that, Amy stood and walked down the stairs, getting into her car and driving away. Sam sat on the bench, staring off into space, finishing her cigarette, and the door opened again, only this time Shane walked out, nodding at Sam and asking her for a smoke. She handed one and a lighter to him, and they sat in relative silence, until Shane piped up with, "I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner tonight". Sam smiled at the ground, but looked at Shane and declined. "I think I'm just going to have a relaxing night in. Maybe another time?" Shane nodded, and smiled. "Amy, huh?" Sam tensed up. "What about Amy?" Shane chuckled and put out the cigarette he was holding. "You, Sam Greene, have feelings for Amy Dumas." Sam hissed, and her jaw clenched. "I have no feelings for her whatsoever except for resentment." Shane chuckled and nodded again. "If you say so, Sam" The tone of his voice made Sam stand up and stalk away from him, wanting nothing more than to just hit the guy, but she classed him a friend, and she didn't pick fights with friends. It was a personal rule of hers. She walked through the trees, coming to an old, rickety looking treehouse, and climbed up the tree to it, the wood creaking underfoot, and she sat down in the middle.

Sam sat in the treehouse with her thoughts for hours, hardly noticing the slight drizzle that was dampening her clothes, and she heard Jeff and Matt faintly calling for her, only just barely registering to her. She was still stuck in her thoughts when Matt's head poked through the opening in the floor and smiled at her. "Found her Jeff!" He yelled out, and pulled himself up and into the treehouse, plopping down next to Sam, wiping the water off his face and looking around. "I haven't been in here for years. Nothin's changed. Well except that it looks like it's gonna collapse any minute." Sam nodded, not saying anything, and Matt frowned. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sam shook her head, still not opening her mouth, just looking at the floor, and Matt shook his head, "Come on, Greenie, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" "Yeah. I know, Matt." "Well, what's wrong?" Sam sighed, and took a minute to get her thoughts together. "Maybe later, Matt." She stood up and dropped down the ladder, walking towards where Jeff was standing leaning against a tree and looking bored. He held out his arm and she took it, and they walked through the trees and back to the house in silence, Jeff not asking questions and Sam not wanting to answer them. They walked back in no time, just in time for Beth to declare that they should all go out for lunch. Sam groaned, she really didn't want to be squashed into a little booth with anyone in her irritable state. "Sam!" Beth pulled her aside and smiled at her, lowering her voice. "Does Amy know your into her?" Sam growled, "I am not into Amy!"

(la la la, time skip, la la la)

A week later, and Sam was back at TNA, in mediocre matches against the top divas. She hated being here, she was sick of the matches, sick of being scripted to lose, she knew she wasn't the best in the company, but she had the potential to be a champion, if only they gave her the chance instead of having her lose to the champions each week. She needed a release, and that was how she came to be sitting in a bar with Steve, Rob and Ken, a bottle of whiskey on the table infront of her, already halfway to drunk, laughing at some stupid joke Rob made, and wishing she was out of this company. Sam had her sights set on something better. The big leagues, WWE. The place where every aspiring wrestler wanted to go. Sam desperately wanted a contract to there. Maybe she would get used to her full potential, or at least get better training than here. "You'll make it one day, Sam." She snorted, but nodded, smiling at Steve, and downing her drink. "I think this is where I call it a night, boys." Noises of protest came from them, but she smiled and made her way out of the bar, hailing a cab to take her back to her hotel. Getting there, she slowly made her way up to her floor, pushing the key card into the slot and sighing in relief when she saw the huge, cushy bed just waiting for her. A knock on the door minutes after she closed it, and she groaned, but pulled it open, confused to see Tommy on the other side, and she smiled. "Hey, Tommy. Want to come in?" She asked, but she hoped he said no, she just wanted to lay on the bed and sleep.

"No that's okay. I just wanted to see if you were feeling okay. Rob said you were pretty down tonight, and I wanted to make sure you were alright" Sam smiled, Tommy had always been a good friend to her. "Yeah, I'm fine Tom. Thanks for asking, it was really nice of you." Tommy smiled, "Okay, well... Goodnight" He said, waving and making his way down the hall, Sam watching him from the doorway, only closing the door after his door had closed. She made her way around the hotel room, doing what she always did before sleep, making sure the radio was on softly, brushing her teeth and cringing at the smell of her breath, and eventually flopping down on the bed and letting her eyes close, sleep soon overtaking her.

_**("Sam, your so beautiful" A hand trailing down her back made her giggle slightly, and she struggled to see the owner of the voice, but it was hazy. She was rolled over onto her back, and the unknown person trailed hot, open mouthed kissed down her body, starting from her collarbone, slowly making her way down to her boxers, and she gasped when the hands swiftly pulled them down, and violently shoved their tongue into her, impaling it over and over, making Sam's breath hitch, her legs shaking) **_Sam woke up with a jolt, gasping heavily, and she looked around. It was just a dream. She fell back to the bed and tried to slow her breathing. When she eventually fell back asleep, she didn't dream.

A.N Sorry for the shortness. I try to make up for it with daily updates. :)


End file.
